The years of MWPP
by Honeybadger
Summary: A chronical of MWPP at Hogwarts, lupin centric, but the others have big parts too. I know there are loads of these out there, but please read it. please R&R. Chapter 10! finally up.
1. Before the Bite

Right, here is my first HP Fic. I own nothing! All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers and people. This is just recreational; I'm making absolutely no money from it. Greymalkin belongs to Shakespeare. Read Macbeth it rules! Please don't sue me! I'm very sorry. Ok that's that over with. Here's what you've been waiting for. Once again I don't own any characters at all, but please don't rip this off. Ok, on with the show.  
  
******  
  
The family sat at the breakfast table in silence. The two children sat opposite each other, the larger sometimes shooting scornful looks at the smaller, rather nervous one who just stared at his scrambled egg and pushed it around with his fork.  
  
"Eat something dear. Please," their mother said, with a strained note in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, mum." The smaller boy mumbled keeping his eyes on the plate. He raised his fork and met his brother's eyes.  
  
"I didn't hear you saying sorry yesterday," his brother growled, glaring.  
  
"Romulus! That's enough. I told you, don't keep going on about it." The younger boy jumped up, knocking over his glass of orange juice. His fork clattered down onto his plate as he fled the room with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Remus!" his mother cried and began to get up, but her husband laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't. He needs to learn." And he went back to his paper. Mrs Lupin continued with her breakfast with a troubled look on her face, while Romulus smirked.  
  
After breakfast she crept up to Remus's attic room taking care on the creaking stairs. She pushed the door open and winced as the hinges squeaked. Inside, Remus looked up from his book. He was lying on his front with a book so large it could only be called a tome. His cat Greymalkin was stretched out across his feet, asleep. Mrs Lupin sat down next to her son.  
  
"Sit up, love" she said softly, putting her arm around her son. She could see tear stains on the pillow, but there were none on the pages of the book. Remus was like that. He'd never damage a book. Maybe not a book, but a broomstick she thought grimly. He sat up dislodging Greymalkin who hissed and stretched out her claws.  
  
"I'm sorry, mum," He sobbed into her shoulder "About today at breakfast and yesterday," his voice faltered "With the broomstick."  
  
"There, there," she whispered, rubbing his back.  
  
"I didn't mean to break it, really I didn't. And Romulus was so angry, but the wind and the tree." Here he broke down into sobs and clung to his mother.  
  
"Don't worry," she repeated, "have a good cry."  
  
Remus "had a good cry" for twenty minutes. Greymalkin curled up in his lap, devoted as always. She had been brought to their doorstep by a policeman, as a kitten, now she was an elegant grey cat who followed Remus round like a loyal dog.  
  
When he was ready his mother led him downstairs and had him wash his face. As he went out into the garden his mother said, "Go and say sorry to Romulus. It's him you need to apologise to, not me." She smiled as he ran out of the back door.  
  
The Lupins lived in Wales, deep in the country in the small village of Llanwenddoll. Their house backed onto a deep pinewood. The boys loved climbing trees and climbing fences, and to their mother's horror they often came back covered in mud and usually with Remus crying. This disturbed Mrs Lupin more because he would never tell her why and Romulus only gave an innocent look and said he didn't know what had happened.  
  
As she gazed out of the kitchen window she wondered how her sons could be so different. Romulus was three years older than Remus's four. He was very popular at school and excelled at sport, and at home he had shown his ability for magic at an early age. He also was very good at riding his broom, which he prized above all other things. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Remus on the other hand was quiet and reserved. He, more often than not, was found reading in some corner. His nursery teachers were worried about his lack of friends. He was also very perceptive, which made it all the worse that his father was disappointed in him. Remus hadn't lived up to his expectations. Mr Lupin was always comparing him to Romulus.  
  
Angela Lupin sighed; she herself was a muggle while Julius Lupin was a wizard who worked for the Department of Misinformation. She had had a great shock when he had broken the news and proposed to her on the same evening. Her life had become infinitely more complicated that day. She had entered a world she barely understood and one that often left her shaking at the knees.  
  
Like the time her husband had been called away urgently to diffuse a tight situation in Cheltenham. The owl had flown in through the open window, he'd looked at the letter and disappeared just like that, in front of her and the children. Remus had started crying. When he came home, Julius explained his sudden disappearance while she cried. And her troubled life was going to get much harder.  
  
Remus searched for his brother all morning and all afternoon. He found him in a clearing in the wood at around seven o'clock. Romulus was finishing a tree house. He perched in his tree looking down. "I've come to say sorry." Remus shouted up. "Good," Romulus forgave him, "but it would have been much easier with the broom." "I'll help," Remus said with complete naivety, not seeing his brother's smile. "Good," Romulus repeated. "Now go and fetch some rope." Remus scurried off. On his third trip back to the house, for a jam sandwich and some spellotape, his mother caught him and asked him where they were. He told her and as he ran out of the back door she called, "Be careful dear and make sure to be back by dark." She wasn't very reassured by his grunt as his feet pounded away.  
  
65536IV  
  
******  
  
Next chapter up so soon you won't believe. I hope you liked it. Read and Review. *My work is like my house, flames burn it down, but constructive criticism builds it up better than before. *  
  
Love all of you who review! #:-) 


	2. A train on time? Wow!

Disclaimer -Once again I own nothing. It's all J.K Rowling's. I make no money, this is for fun. Fun I tell you! Please don't sue. I don't mean any harm. But, please, don't steal it. This took me along time. I hope you like it. Ok here it is.  
  
******  
  
Remus stood on the platform alone, his mother was ill again. First, the loss of his brother, then the divorce had hit her hard. She tried to hide it but, Remus noticed more than most children. He had come to rely on her and she on him. But still he stood here alone.  
  
He hauled his suitcase and the cat basket along the platform a bit further. He had arrived early as he had had to come up on the muggle railway since his mother couldn't drive him. The scarlet steam engine pulled up, with rolls of smoke billowing around it. Remus checked his watch, 11:00 exactly. The door slid open and the masses surged forward. He found his way into an empty carriage and slung his suitcase onto a seat. He placed Greymalkin's basket carefully on top. He turned to the door and saw two boys with black hair trying to lug two cases along. He rushed forward to try and help.  
  
Together they managed to manhandle the cases onto the overhead rack, with Remus doing most of the work. He let out a deep breath and span to face the other boys. "What have you got in there, bricks?"  
  
"Nope, just dungbombs and filibusters." Said the taller of the two boys, grinning widely. He was at least head and shoulders above Remus . "Sirius Black." He held out a hand. The shorter one tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Yep, same here." He said his was wearing glasses. "I'm James Potter."  
  
"Do you find something amusing about my name, Jamsie?" James sniggered.  
  
Remus thought it prudent to intervene. "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." Sirius clapped an arm around his much shorter shoulder.  
  
"Yes. We," He squeezed Remus's shoulders "are the Society for the Protection of People with Weird Names. The SPPWN." James burst into laughter and collapsed on a seat. Remus followed him, while Sirius stood on the seat and tried to force the window. It was stuck and it was an unusually hot September day.  
  
There was a jolt as the train pulled out of King's Cross. James checked his watch and commented that this was the only train in Britain that was on time.  
  
"Man, it's hot." He sighed exasperatedly and dropped onto the seat next to James. "Why on earth did you chose this compartment, idiot." And cuffed him round the head.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me! If anything it was your fault for helping me with my case."  
  
Remus looked worried and tried to calm them down. This was the first time he had had a chance to make friends in years. "Listen, why don't you blame me and get it over with?" He attempted a smile.  
  
"Right, I'm not talking to you then." James turned to face his seatback but was laughing too much to hold it up for more than three seconds. His curiosity got the better of him and started to ask questions with a speed Remus didn't think possible. "So. WhereareyoufromI'mfromGodric'sHollowAreyouexcitedaboutgoingtoHogwarts?" He didn't seem to need air, maybe he had another mouth somewhere, Remus found himself thinking. He only just noticed when Sirius began to speak.  
  
".'m from Cornwall near Tintagel. Yep I am excited. What house do you want to be in?" Sirius Said with a bemused smile.  
  
"Do you actually breathe?" Remus asked before he realised what he was saying and blushed. "Oh sorry." Both James and Sirius laughed.  
  
James smiled "Ahh, young one I can not divulge my ancient wisdom passed down to me over centuries by my wise ancestors." he said with mock serenity.  
  
"Yea," Sirius said "Yea sure, might be useful though in a tight spot," his mind flicking over prank possibilities.  
  
They continued to talk about all sorts of things, from houses to horned toads. James had an snowy owl named Erebus. And Sirius had a tawny that he had named Possum for some reason. Remus scratched Possum's head while he told them about Greymalkin. As he related the policeman story he thought about how much he loved his cat. Even after his accident, when most cats were terrified of him, Greymalkin acted as if nothing had happened. Currently she was hiding in the cat basket refusing to come out.  
  
Sirius suggested a game of exploding snap, which he then proceeded to thrash James at while Remus watched. "Yes! I am, the champion, of the world." he exclaimed as the final card erupted on the table.  
  
"Um. Have you played the world at snap?" Remus asked logically.  
  
"Well no." Sirius looked a little deflated. "But I'm the champion of Hogwarts express compartment." He rallied and stuck his head out of the door. "Compartment four! Oh!" Sirius went "Oh!" just then because there was a slightly rotund figure standing an inch from his nose. "Who the blazes are you?" he said startled.  
  
The podgy boy who seemed just as shocked stuttered "P...P.Peter. P. Peter Petigrew. Um can I come in?" he seemed rather upset.  
  
"Of course my good man." Sirius had recovered dashingly from his shock and waved Peter in with a flourish "Come in. Come in. This sniggering idiot is James Potter and the one with his head in the cat basket is Remus. I'm Sirius." Still in his outlandish style he held out a hand. Peter looking rather stunned shook it, his eyes almost starting out of his head.  
  
"Hi" said Remus quietly. Then James, not wanting to be out done sprang forward and put on a fake posh accent. "Nice to meet you old chap. Stifling day isn't wot wot. So what brings you to our neck of the woods Mr Petigrew?" Remus, who had got used to James and Sirius by now, had to laugh at Peter's expression. He looked like a cross a person who had just been told he was dead but somehow he had missed this fact for eleven years and a rabbit caught in headlights. Remus had to do something. "Don't worry there just like that." And he guided the paralysed Peter to a seat. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Th. Thank you, I had to leave my compartment and yours was the only one with space."  
  
"Hey, we're glad to have you." Said James returning to normal.  
  
"Do you play exploding snap?" asked Sirius, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Um yes." Peter said timidly.  
  
"That is great, Pete, great."  
  
******  
  
The countryside out of the window was grey with twilight before James suggested they should change into their uniforms. It seemed that Remus was the only one capable of folding clothes and the compartment was soon strewn with cloaks, hats and ties. He reached down for his cloak and grabbed it by the clasp. Searing pain ripped through his hand and up his arm. His whole body screamed at him to let go, but he couldn't. With great discipline he stopped him self from yelling repeating over and over in his mind *I won't cry I won't cry *. He prised his fingers off with his other hand. The cloak dropped to the floor revealing James nametag staring up at him. This wasn't his cloak. He felt weak at the knees and knew he was going to throw up.  
  
Sirius' head popped out of his jumper. "Hey Remy are you OK? You look kind of pale."  
  
James looked up from the great mystery that was tie tying. "Merlin! I think he's going to be sick."  
  
Peter gave a wordless shriek and tripped over his undone shoelaces. Remus clambered onto the seat next to the window and with his good hand wrenched it open.  
  
When he had finished throwing up, he flopped down on the seat. He clenched his fist ignoring the pain so the others wouldn't see the damage on his palm.  
  
"Are you ok? I mean. obviously you're." James stuttered Sirius cuffed him round the head and murmured, "Shut up." Peter just turned slightly green and sat down heavily.  
  
"Travelsicknessorry." Remus mumbled and reached for his cloak with a pewter clasp. Not silver. His mother had sewn them on to prevent this sort of thing. A great start to his new school. Dismissing the pain, he finished packing his suitcase neatly. Nausea washed over him in waves.  
  
When he looked up Sirius was staring at the open window. He was studying it with a look of confusion. "I couldn't even open it with both hands." he said quietly.  
  
"Adrenaline" Remus murmured not looking at him. And with that the subject was dropped.  
  
Greymalkin crept out of her basket and cautiously curled up on Remus's lap. He stroked her brindled fur with his good hand. She set up a racketous purring. She looked up at Peter like he was something she might play with then bite the head off. A look that dared him to comment. Needless to say he didn't.  
  
65536IV  
  
*******  
  
Ok that's chapter two up. Told you it would be quick. Read and review. Remember the house flames bad, house good. Simple.  
  
Love you even if you don't review, but just if you read this. But reviews are nice. They make me warm and fuzzy inside. Happy Smiles. #:-) 


	3. Why is James like good cheese? He doesn'...

Here is chapter 3, hope you like it. The first upload went wrong, but that should be fixed now. If you are reading this thank you so much.  
  
Standard disclaimer- any character you recognise is not mine, but the property of Ms Rowling. I make no money out of this. Please don't steal it either. And now on with the fic!  
  
******  
  
The train pulled up at Hogsmede station with a huge roll of steam and a piercing whistle. James rushed out of the compartment and into the corridor. Trying to control the rushing masses was a lanky, redheaded sixth year. He had a prefect badge pinned on his jumper and a stressed expression.  
  
"Right. No pushing. Keep calm. Hey! Don't do that. Form an orderly qu. no wands, and definitely no hexes!" Remus began to help Peter down with his case. When the prefect spotted them. "No, no. Your cases will be brought in and put in your dorms. Don't worry about it" as he said as Remus tried to apologise. The redheaded boy turned suddenly. "Oi! Watch it! You're going to crush him. Who let that toad out?" he hurried off again to battle the crowds.  
  
Remus felt like a fool. He hardly knew any thing about his own world. Unlike James who seemed to know everything about Hogwarts from his parents. In fact, he thought, he'd only ever done one piece of magic in his life. Maybe it was all a mistake and then they would expose him and send him home. And that was a best case scenario. He knew all about what people could do to him. He swallowed his throat suddenly dry. Once, a few years ago, he had found book of stories from Transylvania. The pictures had haunted him for months. And they weren't as bad as the reality.  
  
"Hey Remus wake up." Sirius nudged him. "We've got to get off the train. Unless you want to go home?" he said sarcastically. Remus felt that hid did.  
  
James was standing with Peter on the platform waiting for them. He was also being dwarfed by the tallest man, if that's what he was, Remus had ever seen. James seemed totally unfazed, but Peter was almost pressed into the concrete with fear.  
  
"Sirius, Remus. We're over here." They walked over through crowds of pupils, who were mainly first years, since the rest of the school had filtered away somewhere. "This is Hagrid." Remus with drilled politeness held out a hand, which was engulfed by Hagrid's own. "Pleas'd t' meetcha" he growled and called over the boy's heads for the other first years to follow him.  
  
They all trouped after him like a bewildered crocodile. Spread out in front of them was a fleet of tiny rowing boats. As Remus looked at them he noticed there were no oars in the gates. (AN- that's the swivelly place were the oars go for those of you who have no clue about boats) Having grown up with the minimum of magic, his logical mind started trying to work out how they would move.  
  
Hagrid ushered them all into boats and took up a whole one himself. Remus edged up to allow Peter into the boat. James looked a bit worried and muttered something about not being in his element. Remus still felt nauseous and could sympathise.  
  
The boats began as if by magic, which it was, to sail away from the shore. The dark waters lapped against the sides of the boats, spread out like a deep sparkling cloth under a veil of darkness, lying around the landscape. The mountains were dusky smudges on the far horizon.  
  
"So, Peter." Sirius began, "Have you heard about the giant squid." His eyes had a malicious glint.  
  
"What." Peter gulped, "What squid?"  
  
"Oh just the one that lives in this lake." Sirius leant back and tried to look cool.  
  
"Lives here." Peter gulped again. He turned to James looking worried. "He's kidding right."  
  
James, who by now was grass green, leant out over the water, his knuckles white. "No 's true. Dad tol' me." That was all he dared say in case he threw up, but Remus could tell he was wishing the squid would actually eat him. He felt the same, but for different reasons.  
  
What made Sirius stop tormenting Peter and made the incessant chatter stop was the view. Above them loomed Hogwarts castle, dark and craggy. There was a collective intake of breath. Remus admired how the architect had managed to balance it so precariously on the cliff edge. Its minarets towered at height that would make you dizzy.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said in a way that meant there was nothing more to say. Even James managed to lift his head and stare.  
  
"A prime example of the baronial style." Remus breathed all else forgotten, earning an odd look from Peter.  
  
All to soon, it seemed to Remus, they reached the shore under the castle. Hagrid led them up to the huge oak doors studded with iron. He smashed his watermelon-sized fist against them. The doors opened as if by themselves, but as they widened they revealed a stern, neat, yet rather young witch wearing a broad tartan.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," She said in a Scottish accent, "I'll take them from here." She beckoned the first years into the warmth of the candlelit entrance hall. "I'm Professor McGonagall the new Deputy Head." This was a definite statement. "I am about to take you through to the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. For those of you who have not heard from your parents," she shot James a look, "They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They will be your home, your family and your base for your time here at Hogwarts. Now follow me."  
  
*****  
  
Thanks to my one reviewer, you made my day.  
  
All the rest of you please review, please, please, please. I don't even mind flames, well not too much. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Love you all #:-) 


	4. The only thing to fear is fear itself, o...

*******  
  
If nothing had shocked the first years so far the sight about to come would. The roof of the great hall was the most amazing thing Remus had ever seen. Above clusters of hovering candles there were clouds. How had it been created? The white orb of the moon glided through shrouds of cloud. Small stars glinted in well know patterns that seemed so unfamiliar in this setting.  
  
When Remus finally tore his eyes down he saw the stark comparison of the warm welcoming hall to the harsh elements portrayed above. The walls were festooned with banners emblazoned with the school and house emblems. There were four tables with students sitting at them. All of them were staring, though some at the empty golden platters rather than at the first years. And above on a raised dais sat the teaching staff. Right in the middle of the table was the Headmaster, his bright blue eyes scanned the new students. Remus felt as if they, for a moment fixed on him and Dumbledore smiled wider. Bellow the dais on a stool was a battered hat.  
  
r imagination, (free your soul!) I have faith that you can just brush over this tiny little omission. Just think up your own, it'll do you good. Feel free to flame, but I may invent a song yet and put it in later. Sorry. Sorry. ^Grovels on the floor. (Cough) stands up and continues with the fic^)  
  
He was snapped back to what was happening by Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. "I will read out your names in alphabetical order. When I reach your name please walk forward, sit on the stool, and put on the hat. When you have been sorted, please walk swiftly to your house table." She adjusted her glasses cleared her throat and unfurled a scroll.  
  
"Appleby, Bertha." The first nervous girl stumbled forward. Remus pitied her name and was thankful his began with an L. She looked elated as the hat announced "Hufflepuff!" The far table to the left gave a tremendous cheer.  
  
"Arnolds, George." He walked towards the stool in an anxious hurry. He also ran to join the Ravenclaw table when the hat told the hall.  
  
"Beaufort, Merope." As the second girl to go up was pronounced a Gryffindor, Remus realised exactly what was happening. He was done for  
  
"Black, Sirius." There was Sirius, and after less than a second "Gryffindor!" rang out across the hall. He ran to the Gryffindor table to the sound of cheers.  
  
"Cullen, Clive." What if he didn't get into a house with his friends? Remus thought. "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Dalir, Kapila." also became a Ravenclaw. Would he make new friends in his new house?  
  
"De Morvill, Sophia." The first Slytherin. What if he didn't get into a house at all?  
  
"Dipson, Wilbur" What if the hat... "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Evans, Lilly." ...didn't put him in a house and shouted Werewolf! instead? It didn't bear thinking about. Remus shuddered and looked at the red-haired girl joining the Gryffindor table. At least she didn't have to worry about not being put in a house. As he was looking at the Gryffindors, he saw Sirius wave. His stomach sank further.  
  
"Fenning, Timothy." A pale boy who looked as sick as Remus felt was made a Hufflepuff. He fell over on the way to his table in his haste to be out of everyone's sight. The Hufflepuffs helped him to his feet without so much as a joke. They didn't seem so bad. Maybe, Remus thought they wouldn't mind me. But in his heart he knew this was a futile hope.  
  
"Fisher, Flynn." A confident boy walked forward and was quickly made a "Slytherin!" What was it James had said about Slytherins? He had been quite vehement about the fact he would leave immediately if he was sorted with them. Well he was an evil creature, Remus mused, and he would fit in. Perhaps.  
  
"Goldtern, Sandra." A girl with violently ginger hair and glasses became a "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Gunning, Verdi." They've reached the Gs. Oh hell. Remus checked his palm; it was red and sore as if he had been burned. "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Harding, Olive." James was trying to keep Peter from shaking. "Hufflepuff!" He, however seemed to be lapping up the stress.  
  
"Harpspur, Pearl." Another girl became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Hue, Iona." The Ravenclaw table erupted with applause as she joined them.  
  
"Locket, Tacita." The Ls. How many were there? Would he be next? What was going to happen? Would he be found out? The questions spun round in Remus's head till he felt dizzy. "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus." Remus thought he heard a catch in McGonagall's voice. His first step felt like the first step in a funeral procession. He could hear his heart pounding over everything else, even his thoughts were silent. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool. He felt just as sick as when he touched the silver cloak fastening. All too soon, it seemed, he was at the stool. He lifted the hat and placed it on his head.  
  
*Hello.* said a voice in his head. It was definitely in his head, maybe the stress had made him go crazy? *No you're not crazy. I'm the sorting hat and don't worry, no one else can hear me.* the hat pre-empted his question. * Now where to put you?* he felt the presence delving into his mind. He didn't like it and uttered a mental growl. *Ah.* the hat sounded slightly alarmed. *I'm sorry. You are the first we've ever had here. I wish Dumbledor had told me, no one ever tells me anything * Remus relaxed slightly  
  
^Don't worry^ he thought, feeling sorry for the hat. ^It must be very frustrating. I mean not being told anything.^  
  
The hat seemed to recover slightly *Well, thank you. It's nice to meet someone so understanding, but I suppose you don't meet very many do you.* Remus fought the urge to shake his head. *That quality would stand you in good stead in Hufflepuff, but then would they be understanding enough about your.. problem.. or would they be afraid?* the hat pondered. *Now your mind is certainly good enough for Ravenclaw, but they would be the most likely to discover your secret and be very hard edged about it. Slytherin,*  
  
^Oh yes, because I'm an evil creature.^ Remus considered depressively.  
  
*No, sorry you just don't have that frame of mind.* Remus almost sighed audibly. *No that would never do. That leaves Gryffindor. Yes, brave Godric's house. Most of the people I put there haven't had to deal with the hardships you have or will. You have encountered trials most can not even imagine. The fact that you are here proves your bravery. It is our actions that reveal who we truly are. And you belong in...* "Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed aloud.  
  
Remus took a deep breath, realising he hadn't inhaled since the hat started talking. He removed it carefully then placed it back on the stool. Murmuring thank you so no one else could hear, he walked down towards the other Gryffindors. The roaring of cheers fell silently on his ears as he tried to accept what had just happened.  
  
He sat down next to Pearl Harpspur and opposite Sirius, who leaned over and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well done mate. Good to have you, but you didn't half take along time." He said as "Jones, Aderyn." Became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"These lovely ladies are Pearl and Lilly and Merope." Pointed them out in his most flamboyant way. Pearl giggled. "Ladies this is my esteemed friend Mr Remus Lupin." This time all three of the girls laughed, but the sound was stifled by the sound of "Mutton, Gertrude." becoming a "Slytherin!"  
  
"Hi Remus," Merope. "are you excited about being here?"  
  
"Yes," Remus confirmed, "more than you can imagine." He didn't feel ill any more except from his hand. And now he was here "Nimms, Thomas." at Hogwarts the lace he had always "Hufflepuff!" wanted to be, but never dared hope. Things seemed to be getting better by the second.  
  
"Hey, look there's Pete." Sirius announced.  
  
Peter was still looking ill and blundered forward when McGonagall read "Petigrew, Peter." He appeared even worse when sitting on the stool, but brightened up when the hat pronounced him a "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Thank goodness" he breathed flopping down next to Sirius. "I thought I might end up in Slytherin." He began to look at the golden plates longingly  
  
"Pits, Samson." Went to the Hufflepuffs before it was James's turn.  
  
"Potter, James." He assuredly walked up to the stool. His wish was granted almost instantaneously. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. He sauntered down to the table beaming all the way. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He said casually cleaning his glasses. Remus had to control the urge to kick him under the table, very, very hard.  
  
"Robson, Emma" soon followed him sighing as she sat down. "I don't know what you're grinning about?" she groaned, "I was doing my nut up there."  
  
"Snape, Serverus." A tall greasy looking boy joined the ranks of the Slytherins with a smirk.  
  
"Trent, Sabre." I'm ok no one knows what I am and I'm ok. Remus gave a mental sigh of relief. "Ravenclaw."  
  
"Undermore, Isabella.", "Weston, Max." and "Whitton, Leo." Joined the Slytherins.  
  
Finally an embarrassed, "Willis, Jacob." Became a Ravenclaw and the sorting was over.  
  
Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool and took her place at high table next to Dumbledor. He stood up and spread out his arms, as if to encompass the whole hall.  
  
"Welcome to a new term at Hogwarts. This, as you all know is my first year as headmaster. I hope I can do half as well a job a Headmaster Dippit, who is now commemorated with the "Dippit memorial picture gallery". Please tell me if you find it because I would very much like to see the collection. I am not the only one with a new post, Professor McGonagall has joined our ranks as Deputy Head, Head of Gryffindor and to teach transfiguration." There were smatters of applause. Also Professor Jenkins has joined us to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, since Professor Quarto's incident with a vampire during the summer. We wish him all the best and a speedy recovery. Other notices, there is a new addition to the castle's flora. A whomping willow. I advise you not to approach this tree as it is very dangerous, or so Professor Teal assures me. The Forbidden Forest is still, as its name implies, out of bounds. Mr Filch wishes me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors. And with that, here ends my speech. Let the feasting begin."  
  
Professor Dumbledor clapped his hands and the platters were suddenly piled high with food. Including steak, lemon meringue pie, pumpkin juice, ham and pea risotto, steamed potatoes and, for some reason sherbet lemons.  
  
As Remus tucked in he realised that maybe he could be at home here, but this was just a fleeting wisp of a thought. Instead he started to wonder what sherbet and spaghetti would taste like. Which, at the moment, seemed much more important.  
  
*********  
  
That's Chapter 4.  
  
Review if you want to. I want you to.  
  
And have a good day. #:-) 


	5. Monday mornings are hell aren't they

Disclaimer- anything you recognise is JK Rowling's, I make no money. Please don't rip this off. Thanx. Now here's the fic.  
  
Remus rolled over in his bed. Greymalkin was, as usual, curled up under his chin. She objected loudly at being disturbed.  
  
"Can't you keep that darned cat quiet." A voice to his left complained sleepily.  
  
Remus sat up with a jolt. This wasn't his attic room. This wasn't his bed. Where was he?  
  
"It's 3 am. Go back to sleep." groaned another voice. There was the sound of someone stuffing their head underneath a pillow.  
  
A guttural moan came from the far side of the room.  
  
Remus looked out from the heavy red curtains hung round his bed. He was in a round turret room with grey stone walls. Medieval tapestries covered them and a circular rug of the same design was in the centre of the floor. There was a small arrow-loop window next to his bed and a gothic wood door at the other side of the room. Beside his bed was a small chest of draws with a piece of paper on it.  
  
He climbed gingerly out of bed, not wanting to disturb the other occupants of the room. Walking over to the window, he lifted the paper to his face, to read it by the pale moonlight.  
  
First year Gryffindor Time Table  
  
He read. Then all of it flooded back, the letter, Diagon Ally, the train, the sorting, Sirius, James, Peter.  
  
The lump that was James groaned again. "If you're not going to sleep go downstairs and leave us in peace." Peter gave a loud snore.  
  
Remus got down from the windowsill as quietly as he could. He padded across the room and opened the door. He crept down the spiral stair to the warm fire lit room bellow.  
  
More tapestries were draped around this room. Large red armchairs huddled in a circle around the fireplace. Remus, still in his pyjamas, went to go and sit down. In one of the high-backed chairs hunkered one of the girls from before. She was the redheaded girl who Sirius had called.. had called.. Lilly. Yes that was it. Lilly.  
  
"Hello.. Lilly."  
  
She jolted in surprise. Her green eyes widened in surprise. "Oh hello."  
  
"Remus." He prompted.  
  
"Remus." She repeated. "I'm sorry I never was one for names." She apologised. "Sit down, please." Lilly remembered her manners. "Don't worry about it. It's been pretty hectic." He sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Tell me about it. I get a letter and next thing I know I'm in some crazy school where the laws of physics don't apply." She sighed "I've been up all night trying to make sense of it."  
  
"You're Muggle-born?" Remus asked  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me."  
  
"Ah. I don't get a lot of it either. My dad was a wizard, but not my mum. He.. he left when I was five. I knew what was out there, but not quite." Remus tried to keep his face passive. He had had a lot of practice.  
  
Lilly sat back. "It seems lots of people have one up on us." She pulled out her wand from a pocket. "I mean do you have any idea how to use one of these?"  
  
"I left mine upstairs," Remus remarked, "but there's some stuff in the "Standard Book of spells" you could try."  
  
"Hmm. Good idea. What subject are you most interested in?" Remus looked down at the timetable, but before he had a chance to answer Lilly was off again. "I think Defence Against the Dark Arts sounds interesting." It seems that once you got Lilly going there was no stopping her. "I mean back in the normal.. muggle world that's all you hear about. The things that go bump in the night. Vampires, zombies and werewolves." Remus's head snapped up. "O, werewolves they always scared me when I was little. And now, and now I find out they're real." She gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
Remus felt all the happiness drain out of him. It didn't matter that he was here and he had friends, it didn't change what he was, a monster. People feared him. Lilly, whom he had only just met, was terrified of him without knowing it.  
  
"James told me they lived in the forest and crept out at the full moon to eat you if you weren't careful. But I think he was pulling my leg."  
  
James, great he was afraid of him too. Thought Remus. "You know I'm getting tired. I think I'll go back to bed." He yawned for good measure. "See you in the morning. Goodnight." He stood up shakily.  
  
"G'night Remus." Lilly went back to studying her wand now with the help of the Standard Book of Spells.  
  
As he climbed back up the stairs his hand shook on the rope rail. He felt very small in a very large place he didn't know. There were hundreds of people here, each one capable of discovering his secret and totally freaking out. He was in probably the worst place for a werewolf. He would see the same people every day for almost seven years. That was about 77 full moons, his innate sense of time doing the calculations. Anyone, who didn't notice a pattern of absences, was a complete imbecile.  
  
As he climbed back into bed, pulled the curtains round and settled Greymalkin round his neck he sighed. The odds were stacked against him.  
  
He listened for indications that the others were asleep, then began to whisper to Greymalkin. "Right." He hardened his resolve and continued, "We're going to have to be very careful from now on. Anyone and everyone could find us out. Lets think of ways to get out of being found out."  
  
Greymalkin purred reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," he scratched her behind the ears. "well there's migraines. We can use that more than once. Accidents, that would cover up any injuries. So what if they think I'm a klutz, better than a monster." His mind ticked over with possibilities. "Funerals, they would be worried about upsetting me more. Great Aunts and such. We could say my mother is ill."  
  
He stopped. How was his mother. He had hardly given her a thought all day. How would she cope with out him? Now everyone had left her, even, Remus thought, himself. Maybe there was a way to send her a message. Possibly James or Sirius would lend him an owl? Perhaps the school had some?  
  
Now questions and thoughts about his mother filled his mind as he slipped back into sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Remus, Remus honey. Could you come down here please." Mrs Lupin called. Remus slid down the banister and rushed into the kitchen, worried that his mother was ill. Instead he found her smiling, a paper in her hand. "Come sit down." She pulled out a chair.  
  
"What is it mum? Is anything the mater?"  
  
"No dear. Nothing's wrong. In fact everything's right. Look what has come." She laid the paper on the kitchen table. It was a letter.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts," Remus started, "but the Headmaster said, he took my name of the list when I was bitten. That it was impossible that I could ever go." His eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Well he's not Head any more." His mother said triumphantly. "There is a new headmaster. His name is Dumbledor. And he wants to see you, to review your case. Isn't that marvellous Remus?" her smile wide with joy. "You might be able to Hogwarts."  
  
Remus sat in shocked silence. "I. I don't know what to say." Then it hit him, he could go to Hogwarts. The place he had always dreamed, but never hoped of going to. "It's great mum!" he leapt up and hugged her. She stood up as well and they swung each other round the kitchen, bumping into chairs and cupboards, yelling with delight.  
  
As they sat down, panting for breath, Remus realised something. "Mum what will you do?" he asked looking worried.  
  
"Oh I'll be fine. I managed without you for years. In fact it'll be nice to have a rest from you!" She joked tousling his hair.  
  
Remus felt slightly deflated, but smiled nonetheless. It wasn't even definite yet, he might not get in.  
  
"You look a bit pale love." His mother was concerned.  
  
Remus lied, "Nah I'm fine, just the excitement and, you know tonight."  
  
"OK dear why don't you go have a lie down, I'll call you when it's time to go." Mrs Lupin watched her son, tramp up the stairs. He was still so strange, but she couldn't blame him. Poor thing had suffered so much. And now he had a chance for some happiness in his life. She felt better than she had in years and turned to do the washing up, usually Remus's job, but never on the full moon.  
  
Later that night Remus crouched in the corner of his "den". A large, cold, steel box at the end of the garden. He felt the chill fingers of dread creep over him. The transformations were always much worse when he was excited or worried. And tonight he was both. Soon the feeling of dread was replaced by pain that obliterated everything else, at least for a while.  
  
********  
  
That's it folks  
  
Please review, tell me if you like it.  
  
Next chapter up soon.  
  
Have a good day. #:-) 


	6. Why you should ALWAYS put your socks on ...

Disclaimer- I don't own characters you recognise; they're JK Rowling's. Please don't nick this. Now here it is.  
  
********  
  
"Wake up," someone shook him, "Remus, wake up." Another shake. Remus vaguely heard some whispering. Ice cold water poured down his neck.  
  
"Jesus!" he yelled sitting bolt upright. "What the hell are you doing?" he saw James and Sirius standing over him. Sirius was holding his wand, which was pouring water from its tip and James had the standard book of spells open. Unfortunately them, Greymalkin was also disturbed. She flew at them hissing and spitting, claws out. Now it was Remus's turn to laugh.  
  
Sirius was crouched behind Peter's bed and James had already made it to the bathroom. "Call it off. Call it off. I'm sorry." Sirius pleaded.  
  
Peter unluckily chose this time to wake up only to find his face full of ferocious cat. "Ahhhhhh!" he fell off the side of the bed onto Sirius.  
  
The yells fetched a prefect from bellow. The door burst open and in blundered the red-haired prefect from the train. "What on earth is going on?" he screamed.  
  
Greymalkin instantly transformed into an adorable if slightly damp pussycat.  
  
Remus stepped forward trying to ring out his pyjamas. "Um, well they were trying to wake me up and unfortunately my cat objected." Greymalkin improved the situation by rubbing up against the prefects legs, purring.  
  
The prefect's face softened, he picked up Greymalkin and said, "You caused all this fuss? No I can't believe that." He looked up to the rest of the boys. "I'm . Weasly. Now get dressed or you'll be late on your first day." He placed Greymalkin on the floor and turned to leave. "Hurry up, you'll be late for breakfast." This was enough to bring James's head out from the bathroom.  
  
"Breakfast? Did someone mention breakfast?" he asked all troubles forgotten.  
  
************  
  
The four boys leaned over the timetable. "So we'v g't Ch'rms then Tramsfigrrti'n." said James round a piece of toast. He swallowed. "And then History of Magic and Defence."  
  
"And after lunch there's double Potions" agreed Peter piling bacon onto his plate. "That sounds interesting." And he began to shovel it into his mouth.  
  
Remus looked unenthusiastically at the sausage and eggs in front of him. After last night his stomach was doing summersaults. He had once toyed with the idea of vegetarianism, but his condition meant that for half a month he ate much more meat than anyone else he knew did. With only 3 days to go till the full moon, those sausages looked very appealing. He gave in and began to eat and, to his annoyance, with relish.  
  
"I reckon we'd better get going, or else we'll be late for charms." James remarked, checking his watch.  
  
Peter went to stand up, while Sirius asked, "But we've got ages till we have to be there. It won't take that long will it?" he added another piece of toast to his plate.  
  
"No. My dad said it takes ages to reach anywhere here. The staircases change you know. Anyway you can go and be late if you want, but I have better things to do." He picked up his books and set off, Peter trailing behind him.  
  
"Go stick your head in a cauldron!" Sirius shouted after him, "your dad too!" He started to finish his breakfast. Remus sat in shocked silence and hoped he hadn't made a mistake by staying.  
  
*********  
  
Remus later was sure that he had. He and Sirius had become lost. About twenty minutes ago. They had almost fallen off moving staircases, been chased by crazed suits of armour and now somehow they had wound up following a painting of a medieval lady wearing pink. She thankfully seemed to know the way to the Charms classroom. As they reached a likely looking door Sirius bowed to the lady, who was currently standing on a ship in the middle of a naval battle. She blushed and dipped a wobbly curtsy and ran out of the frame before the ship was scuttled.  
  
They entered the classroom and tried to slip into spare seats with out anyone noticing. James did, and shot them a superior look. Sirius glared back again. The teacher, who look somewhat like a troll was still taking the register. They seemed to be taking this class with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Potter, James." He said somewhat squeakily.  
  
"Here." James affirmed  
  
When Emma Robson and Jacob Willis had been ticked off, the troll-man turned to face Sirius and Remus. "So you are?"  
  
"Late, sir." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
The short man checked his list then scowled. "No, I meant what are your names?"  
  
"Sirius Black." He was still grinning.  
  
"Remus Lupin." He stammered quietly. The tiny man's eyes widened then crinkled suspiciously. There was pity in them and a little fear.  
  
He knows what I am. Remus realised franticly.  
  
"Very well. Settle down." The quill scratched their names off. "I am Professor Flitwick, and your Charms teacher." He climbed unsteadily onto a chair behind his desk. "I will be teaching you the beautiful art of Charms." He flicked his wand and fairy lights appeared all over the room. A gasp of wonder and awe went up from the class. Then they blinked out as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
"Today we shall be learning the art of levitation." Flitwick's face had brightened up. "OK class please get out your wands."  
  
As Remus pulled out his wand he looked at it remembering what had happened when he had gone to buy it.  
  
**********  
  
Remus and his mother marched through Diagon Ally. It was tight and crowded. This sort of place made Remus uncomfortable. There were too many people, too much noise. This was the kind of place where he could lose himself.  
  
They finally found the place they were looking for. A small, dark shop crouched between much larger ones. Olivander's wand makers. They entered with the tinkling of the shop bell. Mrs Lupin settled herself on the one spindly chair. Remus stood, rocking back and forth on his heels, the letter clasped in his fist. At least there was no one else here. This place smelled of magic, musty with the accumulation of it like the amassing of dust. He looked around. Long boxes lined the walls and one lonely wand sat on a faded blue cushion in the window. Everything had a sense of timelessness, as if it had never been anything else. Next year it would be the same and all the years after that. Generation after generation. Even down to the nervous looking child standing by the chair. But this child was different.  
  
Remus jumped when the shopkeeper appeared. His heart beat fast as Mr Olivander walked creakily out of the storeroom.  
  
"Good afternoon." He greeted Mrs Lupin cordially. "I don't think I've seen you before," His bright blue eyes snapped round to Remus, "but you must be going to Hogwarts. Yes." He crooned. "What's your name young man, speak up?"  
  
"Remus Lupin sir." Remus swallowed nervously.  
  
"Ah. Lupin. Yes I remember." His voice became hushed and he leant down, his face level with Remus's. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, you know. Hmm, pine, dragon heartstring, 13 ¼ inches. If I recall correctly and I do. Very inflexible, yes." All the time he was staring about 3 inches into Remus's head.  
  
Remus stared back annoyed by the mention of his father, the father who loathed him, who had left his mother. He hardened his gaze and would not look away.  
  
Mrs Lupin watched, afraid to say anything, as her son and this strange old man glowered at each other.  
  
Mr Olivander's brow began to wrinkle. Suddenly with no warning he stood bolt upright, a look of fear on his face. "I'm sorry I can't sell you a wand." He rushed away into the storeroom. Remus ran after him.  
  
He found Mr Olivander franticly rearranging boxes of wands. As he saw Remus he turned and shouted. "It's illegal! Section 22 paragraph 8 of the werewolf code. I helped write that section!" he scooted away on the stepladder.  
  
"No werewolf may carry, use, procure or possess by any means, a magic wand." Remus repeated from the book. "Yes I've read the code."  
  
Mr Olivander leant down again. "I'm sorry boy, but those are the rules. You may have done well in the world, but this one is too prejudiced against you. I truly am sorry." His peculiar eyes for a moment seemed sad.  
  
"Great!" Remus yelled sarcastically. "How does that help me? You're sorry, but that doesn't make it better." His wolf side was taking over tonight was a full moon. He'd known it was a mistake to come today. "That's all I ever get, pity or fear. I'm not a monster all the time!" he glared at Olivander. "You didn't even wait to see this letter." he flung it at Olivander and sat down dejectedly on a pile of wand boxes.  
  
Mr Olivander's eyes widened as they flickered down the page. "I see." He murmured. "Well we had better go back into the shop then."  
  
Mrs Lupin was glad to see Mr Olivander appear followed by her son. "Well will you sell him a wand. Did you get the letter from Dumbledor?" Mr Olivander nodded.  
  
"We'd better get you measurements Remus." He said quietly. "Which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Left sir." Remus said.  
  
The hours drew on and the pile of wands grew. Mr Olivander told Remus how he made each one from a different magical substance. Remus asked if the dragon heartstrings required killing the dragon. Mr Olivander said that it did not. He asked Remus how he had been bitten and Remus told him. And he told him about Romulus too. They talked in hushed tones and as the first rosy light of sunset filtered through the dusty window, Mr Olivander remarked "Well that's the last one. We've been through every wand in the shop." Remus looked depressed, he knew it was useless. "Unless." Mr Olivander breathed, an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"Come with me Remus." He beckoned him back into the storerooms. They walked through the stacks and shelves most of which were empty by now. Mr Olivander walked up to one of the walls and pulled out one of the boxes. The wall began to shiver then it dropped down to reveal a door. He pulled out a key on a long silver chain and fitted it into the lock. As Remus stepped inside he had the feeling of entering a holy place, where few dare to tread.  
  
"This is my workshop." Mr Olivander waved an arm at the surroundings. Dark wood panelling lined the walls. Collections of wood types and magical substances nestled in wooden cabinets. Tools covered the benches and desks and what space wasn't taken up was strewn with parchment.  
  
Mr Olivander reached up and unhooked a small wooden case from the wall. He blew the dust off and opened it. He smiled at the content then handed to Remus. Inside were five wands all slightly different from the others he had seen.  
  
"Those," he said with a smile, "are the wands I made at the end of my apprenticeship. They secured my place as a master wandmaker."  
  
"But I can't have one of these. They're yours." Remus stammered.  
  
"Don't be silly I'd get nowhere if I didn't sell my wands." He snapped then began to explain. Now each of these is theoretically impossible. The woods are hornbeam, hawthorn and rowan, supposedly impervious to magic. And one I made out of iron, which is meant to counter it completely." Remus picked up the top one and was surprised at its weight. "That's the one, it is filled with chimera hair one of the least magical substances in the world. The others, griffin tail feather, dragon scale and," Remus picked up the bottom one. It was slender, silvery and light with flecks of grey. He felt a tingle run up his arm and fill his whole body. White sparks plumed from the tip. "It works, I always knew it would!" he jumped up and down excitedly. "It shouldn't, but it does!"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. 14 inches, hawthorn, werewolf fur." He saw the look on Remus's face and said, "The wand chooses the wizard you know. I'm sorry boy, but that's your wand. There's no changing it now."  
  
Remus left the shop clutching the wand. His mother was smiling, but he hadn't told her exactly what had happened in the workshop. She didn't know that the wand contained werewolf fur. He wondered if this meant that he would never be free of the curse. Even at Hogwarts, every time he used this wand he'd be reminded of it.  
  
At least he had a wand he thought as he laid it on his bed in the hotel. And it was beautiful. Mr Olivander deserved the title of master wandmaker for creating this. The last light glinted on the polished surface as he lay on his stomach, his head resting on his hands and stared at it.  
  
That's it please review  
  
Thank you to my 3 reviewers. Love you. #:-) 


	7. Lawn tennis anyone?

Disclaimer- You recognise it then it's not mine, but JK Rowling's. Please don't take without my permission. I make no money. That about sums it up. Ready or not here it comes.  
  
****************  
  
"That was fun." said James waving his wand in complicated circles. He still had an air of superiority because he had been right about the time it would take to get to Charms. From the look on Sirius's face, Remus was sure that something very bad was going to happen to him very soon.  
  
Sirius made a noise that said it wasn't that good. Peter just looked confused. He had failed miserably.  
  
"And the best is get to come. We've got transfiguration next." James looked like he'd heard Christmas had come early. "We're going to learn how to change things into other things." He was going to add that his dad told him, but heard Sirius mutter something about transfiguration and maggots and James's father.  
  
Remus considered Transfiguration to be not all that exciting. He did it once a month. It wasn't all that great. He didn't want to deflate James's bubble and stayed silent. Also if anyone could figure out what he was it was someone who studied changing forms. That was what lycanthropy basically was to most people. At least basically. Remus knew first hand that was much more to it than that.  
  
They rounded a bend and spotted the crazed suit of armour again.  
  
"Run for it!" Sirius pelted away. Peter and James were a bit slow on the uptake having not encountered it before. James's long legs allowed him to catch up with Sirius when the full force of the situation was brought home with a wild swing of a mace next to his head. Remus saw peter flagging, paralysed with fear. He waited for him then dragged him along.  
  
The group made it to the corner and crashed into the irate looking Professor McGonagall. "What on earth?" she caught site of the manic suit of armour. Her demeanour, if it was possible, became graver. "Peeves!" she yelled.  
  
The poltergeist inside the armour slipped out with a squeal. He whirled away before McGonagall could say another word. The suit crashed to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Now boys, if you would grace us with your presence we would be most obliged." She said liltingly with all the warmth of a glacier.  
  
As they entered she caught Remus by the arm and said, "I'll see you after class Remus."  
  
As Remus took his seat he began to worry. Again. That's all he seemed to do. What did she want to see him about? Were they going to send him home? Tell him it was all a mistake. That he was a danger to the others. She was his head of house and so knew he was a werewolf. Dumbledor had told him he would tell his head of house. It had been such a brief meeting. Not much had been said.  
  
He worried so much that he didn't hear the register being called or his own murmured response. It couldn't be that bad or else she would have seen him before class not after, he consoled himself. But what if it was so bad that she didn't want to upset the class and cause total panic.  
  
He would have worried all lesson, but Professor McGonagall's spectacular transformation demanded attention. She morphed effortlessly into a tabby cat. Remus envied her the ease and hope she didn't go wild at the sight of him. Most cats, excluding Greymalkin, avoided him like the plague. Thankfully she did not, but looked slightly ruffled as she stretched back into her own form.  
  
She avoided his gaze and accepted the applause from the class. Remus joined in the clapping once he was sure she was OK. He didn't want to kill a teacher, definitely, as she seemed so worried to his trained eye. It was her first year too.  
  
Remus began to consider what it was like to have to face a class of watching eyes. Children watching you intensely, able to see your every mistake. He shivered and vowed he would never place himself in such an exposed position. It was a nightmare.  
  
He decided to not hold the fact she could turn into a cat against her and listen to what she was saying intently. Since he was here to learn he would learn properly. At least there would be one pair of eager eyes at the back showing her she still had someone's focus.  
  
And he did learn. About animagi, which it turned out Professor McGonagall was one of the seven in Britain. Then she got onto complicated theory, which had most people hiding yawns. Remus however was determined to listen, and what's more to understand.  
  
She, then seeing the class's confusion, changed the blackboard into an eagle. When she had their attention again, Professor McGonagall gave them instructions to transfigure the matches on their desks into pins.  
  
James was the only one who got his match to change completely. He earned a rare smile from McGonagall. Sirius's went sliver, but was still blunt. Peter's burst into flame. He had to smother it with his hat and ask for another. Remus's merely turned slightly grey but not silver, thankfully. Peter said it was just a trick of the light. A few other people managed small changes.  
  
At the end of the lesson Remus dropped his books on purpose an shouted to the others, "I'll just be three seconds, don't wait up." He turned to find Professor McGonagall helping to pick up his parchments.  
  
"So Remus," she said carefully, "are you doing alright, coping with everything." She handed him his papers and stood, Remus noticed, well back.  
  
"Don't worry Professor. I'm not dangerous, at the moment." He tried to reassure her with a smile. It failed. "I'm sorry I disturbed you when you um, became a cat" "Thank you for being so considerate. Now if you will follow me." She swept off down an empty corridor. "I saw you were concentrating very hard in class." She attempted to make small talk.  
  
"I want to learn Professor." He said dully, sensing her discomfort.  
  
"Very honourable." She remarked curtly.  
  
Remus looked at her dolefully "I've never really had the chance before."  
  
"Of course." McGonagall looked startled, "I'm sorry."  
  
Remus blanched at that. "Please don't pity me Professor. That's all I ask." He lowered his eyes. He didn't want to argue with his teacher. He couldn't lose his temper now or he would lose everything.  
  
"Yes." She managed not to apologise again. "We're going to see the Headmaster to make... arrangements.  
  
They arrived at a statue in a corner niche. The Professor murmured embarrassed " Fruitsalad." The statue opened up into an office. It reminded Remus of Mr Olivander's workshop. Except for the fact that the headmaster had obviously not been here very long. He was only just starting to impose his personality on the room.  
  
Remus abruptly realised he was alone and that the door was gone. This made him distinctly uncomfortable. Rooms without doors. Nights without doors. No way out. Walls closed around him like the walls in his mind. Oh yes, he contemplated, this room was much more comfortable than the "den", but it didn't change what it was.  
  
Remus shuffled around the room ending up at the window. The green cloth of the grass rolled away into the distance punctuated by the whomping willow. As he looked out he considered his position. What would happen to him, why was he here? Was Dumbledor going to send him home? No one seemed to tell him anything.  
  
He irritatedly hit his fist into the cold tone wall. He realised what he had done. He felt guilty for loosing his temper. His mother would say it wasn't his fault, it was the full moon. He had never believed this. If he lost his temper it was much worse for him and the repercussions were his responsibility. And now his mother wasn't even here to calm his mind with false balm.  
  
Taking his attention away from the problems at hand. They were too difficult to deal with right now. He checked his palm. It was still red and raw from the silver. Instead of getting better, it would become worse as the moon waxed. He flexed the hand and hoped that it would heal soon at the new moon. He always liked that time of the month. He felt most human, most like what he would have been if he'd not been bitten. Regret, another emotion he had to suppress. If you let it out then you would be ruled by it, or so he believed.  
  
"Hello Remus." He wheeled round. The Headmaster was standing behind him, smiling. "The view is very attractive isn't it." Remus looked back out. That's all he ever seemed to do, look out. But not always from windows.  
  
"It's very nice." He said bleakly not feeling very cheerful.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's nice to see you again. " Dumbledor replied brightly. "Please come and sit down." He ushered Remus into a high-backed velvet chair.  
  
"Now Remus," he steepled his hands. His eyes glimmered behind his glasses. "I'm delighted that you're here."  
  
This was the sort of person, Remus thought, who demanded concentration and everything else went out of his head. Remus felt he had to say something. "Umm. I'm happy to be here too." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Dark times are coming Remus." He remarked sharply. Remus had no response for this. "I want you to know this, because I believe you can cope with it. Merlin knows you deal with things like this everyday. And that is why you are here."  
  
Remus blinked unable to say anything.  
  
"You will be an example to people." His eyes sparkled with the brilliance of this idea. "Fear is what will push us over. It will destroy us. People will be divided, trust will fail and truth will be clouded with lies." His stare was clouded with foresight. "But you will be able to break barriers. If you can succeed then people will fear you and others like you less. It will be a step maybe a small one, but it will move us forward."  
  
Remus sat in shocked silence. The words spun in dull circles in his head. What was Dumbledor saying? He couldn't change the world. People would never accept him. They didn't even know what he was yet. Yes there was a point.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledor beamed.  
  
"People won't accept me if they don't know what I am." Remus countered.  
  
"Ah yes." Dumbledor sighed. "We thought we had better not tell everybody because as there would be to much prejudice. Professor McGonagall knows and she is your head of house so would have been informed anyway. Professor Flitwick did the charms on your hideout so he knows too and so does Matron. (AN- was Pomfrey matron at this time, opinions?).  
  
"And nobody else?" Remus looked puzzled.  
  
"No." Dumbledor grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Well how are you finding school?" he asked pleasantly as if their had been no talk of dark times.  
  
"Um, it's very nice." He repeated still bemused, "I've made some new friends."  
  
"Good that's a first step." Remus's heart plummeted again.  
  
The noise of the door sliding open made him turn round. "Thank you for coming Remus. Tomorrow go down to the hospital wing in the evening. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye sir. Thank you for everything." Remus felt extremely grateful for this smiling old gentleman who had given him a chance even if it was for an alternate motive.  
  
As he slid out of the statue he realised he wasn't ready to deal with everything he'd been told. Instead, he concentrated on working out whether it was worth going to history of magic. Maybe he should just get to Defence early?  
  
***********  
  
That's it. Review if you like it or not. I'd like my reviews up to ten. That would be great. The next chapter up soon. Have a nice day. #:-) 


	8. My maths teacher gives this exact speach...

Thanks to my reviewers. I am so happy that I have 13 reviews. Yay! (Has a little private party in front of the computer while eating cheese puffs and wearing a silly hat)  
  
I love you all! *************** Snape cool girl- Thanks, you made valid points. Serverus will feature more, later, I promise.  
  
SuGaSuGa- Continuing! (Insert evil laugh.)  
  
Lines Of Chalk- I appreciate that. You are right about the reviews. Everyone else REVIEW.  
  
Karen- All I can say is thanks. (Sniffles like she has just won an Oscar.)  
  
CassieOwls- I'm glad you looooooovvvvvvvveeeeee it. Here is some more.  
  
Quezacotl- Great, here is another chapter now. You seemed to want it.  
  
- Well blame the spelling on Microsoft Word spellchecker. And I refuse to use American spellings, I'm British, damn you, British! Well, Welsh, (but very few people can read that and *God* knows how I'd manage I'd with that!) If you could point out the wrong spellings, it would be great. I'm dyspraxic (that isn't Dyslexia by the way). I couldn't see any, but I can't anyway because of my dyspraxia. Don't kill me!!!!!! And with regard to it not having enough action. Dramatic tension! Stories would be really of boring if they were one big event after another. You need build up! Sorry if that is too much of a rant, but I felt rather hyperactive when I typed it.  
  
Disclaimer- You know it, she owns it (JK Rowling that is.)  
  
*****************  
  
I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had the flu. I hate the flu! And not just a runny nose slight cough kind of flu. The real; fevered, nauseous, hacking your guts up, unable to move for a week and a half, kind of flu. And so I unreservedly apologise for my self and my wretched immune system. And then FF.net goes down when I do finally finish it. Not that I blame them it's a good plan. Well that's another rant.  
  
So here it is! (Puts down the cheese puffs and starts to type.)  
  
**************** Remus stuck his head round the door it seemed to be the right place. He saw a hunched figure at the desk like a great carrion crow. This must be Professor Jenkins and now Remus knew that he didn't know he was a werewolf.  
  
Things were looking up. His encounter with Dumbledor had been puzzling but left him feeling slightly happier for some reason Remus couldn't pin down.  
  
He coughed trying to get the teacher's attention. The man's head came up with a snap. "Who're you?" he spoke quickly and suspiciously.  
  
"Um." Remus hesitated not sure what to say, so he stuck with something safe. "I'm Remus Lupin sir. Sorry if I'm too early sir."  
  
The man's eyes narrowed then he sat up flexing his long fingers. "Oh a first year," he said almost dismissively, "come sit down." His long fingers spread in a gesture of beckoning.  
  
"Thank you sir." Remus was forced by politeness to sit in the front row. He didn't know how Professor Jenkins would react if he sat at the back. This was not a teacher he wanted to get on the wrong side of.  
  
He seemed to be marking papers so Remus wasn't ready for the question, "So do you think you're ready to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lupin." His piercing black eyes were fixed on Remus.  
  
"Err. Yes sir." Remus stuttered slightly taken aback.  
  
"Do you Lupin?" the eyes seemed to be boring into Remus's head. "And what makes you think that?" Remus starting to panic, his damaged palm was aching. Professor Jenkins continued, "What do you know about the dark magic rebellions, huh, and defending yourself against werewolves and such?" his face was contorted with intensity.  
  
"Aren't you meant to teach us those things sir." Remus felt his stomach drop and regretted that extra sausage. "There wouldn't be much point in you being here." Oh damn, Remus realised, I should not have said that, no I should not have said that, damn, damn, damn. Everything seemed very cold all of a sudden.  
  
Professor Jenkins sat back in his chair in silence. It hung around the room heavily.  
  
Remus had to break the hush, it was too oppressive. "The Dark Magic rebellions took place in the 16th Century England during the reign of Henry 7th. They were a little known group of wizards, led by Ridgemarsh Demises, who opposed the establishment of the early Council of Magi, a forerunner of the Ministry of Magic. They made few gains and were quickly suppressed." Remus blurted out. He'd read a journal on the rebellion a few years ago.  
  
Professor Jenkins was startled. Remus blushed and wished he'd not said anything. He wouldn't open his big mouth again. Maybe the Professor guessed he was evil because he knew so much about the subject. That was worse than just being sent home quietly, everyone would know. This Professor Jenkins seemed eccentric and not wholly stable. Remus didn't want to unhinge a man who was capable of killing him.  
  
Before Professor Jenkins could say anything the first of the rest of the class trooped in. Sirius slumped down next to Remus with a groan.  
  
"You didn't miss much mate."  
  
"What a total yawn." agreed James from the other side of Sirius.  
  
Peter seemed to look worried then after thought said, "The teacher was really boring."  
  
Professor Jenkins glowered at them and Remus tried to avoid his gaze while Sirius and James stared back. "Sit down and be quiet." He walked out from behind his desk. "I am Professor Jenkins." He said in a no-nonsense voice. "First I will set down some rules for my class. You will not talk when I am speaking. If you wish to answer a question you will raise your hand. You will take notes in silence. If you fail to abide by these rule you will be punished."  
  
The class sat in silence. There wasn't really anything to say, well without being tortured. Remus was now totally convinced this man was a psycho. From the other's expressions, they thought so too.  
  
They opened their books at the first page, but were forced to write a paragraph on class etiquette before they learned anything about the *forces of evil*. When they did finally get round to it, the *forces of evil* seemed to consist of whoever invented note taking. They learned almost nothing of note except blowing blobs of ink across a page is fun, but not that fun.  
  
Remus was thankful that the subject of dark creatures didn't come up. Right now, he reckoned no one would discover him because they would never learn enough about werewolves in class. You'd find out more in a muggle film.  
  
Though slightly stunned and very bored, Remus emerged from Defence with a smile. James and Sirius were falling over with boredom. They messed around in the corridor till a stern look from Professor Jenkins sent all four scurrying away, pealing with laughter.  
  
"What a weirdo!" James exclaimed when they were out of hearing range.  
  
Sirius looked like he was choking and his face was going red. "I thought I was going to die when we wrote that "etiquette paragraph."" He impersonated Professor Jenkins, complete with glower.  
  
"Maybe he's a vampire or something?" Peter chipped in.  
  
Remus had to laugh, "What would you do if he was? It's not like we'll ever learn what to do." He stretched his face in a scowl. The group took the stairs up to the common room. They flung their books onto their beds. The room already looked like a bomb had exploded in it.  
  
"So what do you think we should do now?" Peter asked from his prone position on his bed.  
  
Remus let out a relieved sigh. He'd made it this far with almost no problems.  
  
"We could go to lunch." Sirius suggested. James sat up, his face shining.  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
**********************  
  
Well that's it. If you hate it, blame me, flame me. I'll cope. I didn't like this chapter much. Things will happen in the next one I promise. Remus's first transformation at Hogwarts. The marauder's first prank. And you may, if you're lucky find out what happened to Romulus. Ooooo the tension.  
  
Well, I hope you have a good day. And don't get the flu! 


	9. Do not sit at the front in chemistry! yo...

A poetic chapter today. I'll start with the disclaimer-  
  
Right. You know the score. It's not mine if you've seen it before.  
  
I'm making up for not posting the last chapter for ages, so here's the next one in quick succession. I won't give specific thanks to my reviewers because I wrote this at the same time as the last chapter when FF.net was down. Please don't be offended. I love you all!!!!!  
  
Well then that's that over with so, We'd better get on with the show!  
  
**************  
  
"I didn't know any one could eat that much." Remus said with admiration.  
  
James smiled and laughed "Another of my hidden talents."  
  
"Ahh yes." Sirius looked thoughtful, "Talents. We must consider the prank." He said "the prank" with utmost solemnity. "It will be our first prank at Hogwarts, so we've got to get it right." Remus and James began to snigger. "It will be remembered over the centuries." Sirius began to get a vague, far away look. The other three were in fits of laughter by now. Sirius began to sense something was wrong. Still looking distant asked, "Are you laughing at me?" he looked incredulous, "This is no laughing matter." The other three couldn't stop. "We.." the laughing continued, "We will have." Sirius gave in and launched himself at James and they toppled off the bed. Peter and Remus look at each other and cackled louder.  
  
Remus was enjoying himself so much that he almost missed what his internal clock was telling him. He tried to get in between the others and said, "Hey guys we're going to be late for potions." James' head popped up from the ruckus.  
  
"Yeah you're right." He checked his watch, "Get off me you big oaf." James pushed Sirius away and stood up, trying to straighten his robes.  
  
**************  
  
They arrived at potions only three minutes late. Unfortunately, Professor Brewer wasn't the kind of person to take three minutes lightly.  
  
"Why are you late?" he roared as they came in. "And why is your tie up round your ear?" he asked turning to Sirius. Before he had a chance to explain, the Professor launched off again. "What are your names? Sit down!"  
  
As they took their seats and murmured their names, Professor Brewer viciously ticked off their names on the register and snapped, "Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Remus hung his head. He hated being told off. It left him with a guilty emptiness inside and made him want to curl up and let the stronger side of him take over. But he never would and so he just examined the pockmarked and stained desk. Maybe he should have chosen a safer seat?  
  
That was one of his problems, he could almost let go to the wolf, except at the full moon, but never quite.  
  
When he was smaller, he'd dreamt of running in the woods at night. Once or twice, he'd climbed out of his window and down the drainpipe and done just that. However, the empty guilt always brought him back.  
  
*************  
  
The grass was soft under his bare feet. The trees made deep shadows and he wanted to hide in them, stalk through them. Nothing would see him coming. They wouldn't know a thing. He set off, leapt the fence and descended into the trees. The smells of night were subtle and elegant. He cursed the useless lump of flesh humans ignorantly called a nose. Remus-as-wolf loped across the forest floor dancing between fallen branches and dodging trees.  
  
Above him through the sky, sailed the moon. Almost perfectly full, but not quite. Just like this hunt. Remus-as-wolf was always chasing something. In the distance he caught a glimpse a shadowy figure, ears erect, tail proudly swaying. Before Remus-as-wolf could move, it dashed off deeper into the forest. He tracked it as fast as his feeble legs could move.  
  
He had to find it, it was what he'd been looking for, this shadow wolf. Why wouldn't it wait for him? Didn't it need him as he needed it? Was he not good enough for it? Too weak, too insufficient, too human to be pack? His quarry was out stretching him. Remus-as-wolf's pace quickened. He could not smell the wolf or hear it. He was deaf and blind to all the beauty of the forest. All that mattered was the hunt.  
  
Remus-as-wolf shot out into the clearing. The shadow wolf was standing in a posture of curiosity at the other side of it. Remus-as-wolf ran to meet it. Then he looked upwards at a tree he was dodging. And he was abruptly human again.  
  
The stark reality was more painful than he could bear. His shadow wolf was gone, just a memory. He was nothing again. A half-being. Not human, not wolf.  
  
A small boy was curled up under a tree. His feet were bare and his clothes torn. There were twigs in his hair and scratches were branches had cut him.  
  
A small boy, crying under the wreckage of a broken tree house. All his dreams shattered.  
  
********************  
  
Ok, so it's not the longest of chapters. My plans sort of got lost in the story telling. This is just the way it turned out. More pranks and transformations soon. I promise.  
  
*And now for a poem*  
  
If you hate it, love it please review. I will update soon if you do.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day. #:-) 


	10. Settling in

Sorry this took so long. This chapter is a bit longer.  
  
Disclaimer- You recognise it then I probably don't own it. I make no money, but don't steal it.  
  
Read on my friends!!!  
  
*******  
  
As Remus left the potions classroom, he nursed his sore head. There had been a bundle of Wolfsbane hanging behind Professor Brewer's desk. It had made him irritable and he didn't want to talk. It had put a damper on his whole day. Next time he swore he'd sit at the back. He snapped at Peter for no reason and then felt awful for doing it.  
  
"I'm sorry Pete. I'm not feeling great." He flumped down on one of the large red armchairs.  
  
"Yeah you look at bit pale." Sirius said from the other side of the fireside. "Man, I can't believe we got home work on our first day."  
  
James sighed and stood up, "We'd better put our stuff upstairs and start then."  
  
"Ooo, aren't you eager." Sirius teased. "There are far more important things to consider. The Prank." And with those words, the four boys became some the most famous pranksters to grace Hogwarts halls.  
  
The "First Prank" as it came to be called was elaborate. There were strange coloured mists, delay reaction set-offs for spells and intricate, subtle devices with bizarre purposes. All four boys brought something to the mix. James was truly inspired, but had enough experience to keep his visions reasonable. Peter it seemed was actually rather cunning and kept the others aware of the objectives. Sirius, who dubbed himself "Prankster Extrodinare," knew what he was doing. He knew the nuances of hoaxing and how to deal with most problems that came up. Remus wondered exactly where he had learned all of this and vowed to ask one day. He felt immense pity for Mr and Mrs Black.  
  
And himself? Remus found with astonishment, that he was actually helpful. He knew about tactics and hunting from one source and physiology and physics from another. Remus, to his surprise, had ideas and to his greater surprise, they were listened to.  
  
The four boys worked long into the night by the light of Peter's nightlight (which Sirius proceeded to tease him about for weeks). Prep lay forgotten while they leant over complicated plans. When they finally got to sleep, their dreams were filled with tricks to be pulled in the future.  
  
******  
  
Remus woke to birdsong. There was a house sparrow's nest under the window ledge. The others were still asleep, but Remus was restless although they'd been up for most of the night. The back of his mind itched with the nearing full moon. It was annoying and he already felt testy. A low mist hung over the lower hills and the lake. The birdsong continued a, lilting tune.  
  
Remus licked his lips, imagining crunching bird bones in his mouth, the warmth of the flesh, the salty flow of blood. He retched, disgusted with himself and gripped the stone ledge.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to the bird, knowing it wouldn't hear him. "It's not me you know, not me. Not my fault." He tried to convince himself. The voice in the back of his mind contradicting himself. His knuckles were white and he peeled them forcefully off the sill. "No, never. It doesn't rule me, it's not me. I'm fine." He let out a deep shaky breath and turned back to what passed as normal.  
  
Greymalkin wrapped herself round his legs and he lifted her up. "You are not to bother those birds ever, you hear me." He turned her head to face him and looked down into her deep green eyes. "Greymalkin, you won't let me bother them either."  
  
******  
  
All four boys huddled on the Gryffindor table like guilty murderers. Their idea of being inconspicuous was not that of the rest of the world.  
  
"Everything's set up?" asked James  
  
"Check."  
  
"Great. All we need now is a target." Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
"And code names." Supplied James  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Code names."  
  
"What the heck are you on?"  
  
"I'm just saying we should have code names."  
  
There was a silence. The others stared at James who stared at them in disbelief.  
  
"Haven't you ever wanted to have code names?" silence, "I mean they are so cool!" James started to gesticulate, "Bird's Nest this is Eagle over."  
  
"I'm sure he's not normal." Sirius said flatly to Remus.  
  
"No he looks a bit odd."  
  
"Guys!" James protested, "I'm not crazy, you got to admit code names are cool!"  
  
"Yeah, I reckon he's lost it."  
  
"No hope." Piped up Peter.  
  
James was going red with frustration. "Calm down Birdboy. Listen this will cheer you up we have flying this afternoon." Sirius pulled more bacon onto his plate.  
  
Remus's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. His appetite disappeared in the same instant that James brightened up.  
  
"Sure we have to get through double Herbology," Remus hardly heard the words. What was he going to do? He remembered the last time he'd flown. His brother. The tree house. The full moon.  
  
"And Charms,"  
  
Remus shook his head to dislodge the memories and pushed his plate away.  
  
"Then potions, yuck. It really smelt in there."  
  
"And the teacher was weird."  
  
"Come on guys we'd better get going." They trouped out of the hall.  
  
Remus spent a dazed hour dodging meat eating plants and discreetly holding his nose against the stench of a Fetor Vine. The teacher was a plump rather distracted grey haired witch. She left half way through the lesson to tend to a plant in one of the other greenhouses.  
  
Remus found Sirius at the end of the lesson dozing behind a large shrub.  
  
"Oh damn she didn't notice I was gone did she?"  
  
"No. I don't think she really noticed any of us." Remus was feeling uncomfortable because of the Wolfsbane Nearby. Would that cursed plant follow him everywhere?  
  
"Good. I don't want my first detention to be due to my finding Herbology excruciatingly boring."  
  
"You intend to get detention for something else?"  
  
"Oh yes," Sirius nodded as they left the greenhouse, "lots of detentions. I'm going to break the school record." He grinned and whispered, "Remember "The Prank.""  
  
"How could I forget?" Remus said in a depressed tone.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the lessons past without incident till after lunch when James became hyperactive.  
  
"We're going flying. We're going flying." He danced round and round making Remus dizzy.  
  
Remus hardly heard Sirius and him talking about their abilities on a broom. He didn't see the world around him; instead, he walked in a dream till they reached the clear space of grass by the lake.  
  
There waited the rest of their year in Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. They joined their housemates clustered round a tree. One of the girls was crying, Remus recognised her a Minjonet. Lily and Pearl were comforting her. She had said she was a Muggleborn at the feast.  
  
"It's OK Mini, don't worry. It's just a broomstick." Pearl was saying, with one arm round her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, no one expects you to be brilliant." Said Lily. "Lord knows, I'm terrified out of my mind."  
  
"I, I, don't like heights." Minjonet sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry," James said as he came over, "it won't be that bad."  
  
"Seriously, don't worry." Agreed Sirius.  
  
The entire group of Slytherins was all watching by now. One of them called out, "Ha. If she's a brave Gryffindor I'm Vampire."  
  
"Good of you to accept that you are. Blood sucker!" Sirius yelled, then muttered, "Git."  
  
"Ignore them." Remus said glaring at the Slytherins. No one insults my pack, he thought angrily. He growled mentally, hardly noticing that he did. Gryffindor had already become his pack and nothing was going to hurt them. Just like he'd protected his mother, he'd protect them. He actually growled, but caught it and turned it into a cough.  
  
"What's the matter Muggle? Going to fly off the handle?" the Slytherin laughed at his own joke and the others laughed too.  
  
"Shut up and leave her alone!" James shouted.  
  
Remus was on the verge of going for the ringleader when the teacher appeared majestically on a broomstick. The lady on the broom soared over the roof of the astronomy tower. Her robes fluttered out behind her in streams of blue and gold. Her poise was perfect, she seemed to belong in the air. This was why it was such a shame to see her land and dismount.  
  
"Close your mouth." Snapped Lily who flicked James on the chin. "It's rude to stare."  
  
"I'm Miss Finn, your flying instructor. Please take your brooms and line up." She announced in an Irish accent.  
  
Everyone retrieved a broomstick from a large barrel and stood in two parallel lines. Remus's knuckles were white, clasped around the handle. He clenched his jaw to prevent himself from throwing up.  
  
"Now place your brooms on the floor. Then we shall practice calling our brooms." There was the sound of wood clattering on the ground. Remus had to force himself to let go, but dropped it on his foot.  
  
"Now order your brooms "UP!" and be prepared to catch." Miss Finn said with a dangerous smile.  
  
Remus heard James give a little sigh. He had a dreamy look in his eyes. Remus would have laughed if he hadn't been feeling so sick.  
  
There was a half hearted chorus of "up" from the crowd of children. However, there were a few people, like James, who ordered their brooms with enough force that they leapt into their hands. James received a brilliant smile from Miss Finn and he beamed.  
  
"Don't worry." She reassured the rest of the class, "Now don't ask, dictate!"  
  
Remus understood how to work with dogs. They obeyed him naturally. He was pack leader. They obeyed him! This broom would obey him! "Up!" he ordered and it jumped into his grasp. He grinned and turned to James who grinned back.  
  
To his left there was a murmured "up." It was Minjonet.  
  
He turned towards her and whispered, "Mini, do you have a dog?"  
  
"Yes." She replied hesitantly. "He's called Einstein. Why?"  
  
"Just imagine you're telling him to sit. It's just the same. You're in control."  
  
"UP!" the broom skipped into her hand. She gave a gasp. "Thank you." Mini whispered.  
  
Remus smiled, happy he could help. Now he just had to sort out his own problems. The sky seemed a very empty place.  
  
******  
  
Well that was the fic that was. (don't worry if you don't get the reference) Hope you liked it.  
  
I feel I owe an explanation as to why this is so late. I was ill. There you go, if you don't like my reasons, deal with it!  
  
Anyway, that was a little rant.  
  
Please review and I might update a little sooner. Come on break the 20 barrier. Have a nice day #:-) 


End file.
